


Snippet for LadyTiferet

by Amsel



Series: When you notice a cat.. [2]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsel/pseuds/Amsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this snippet for LadyTiferet over on the Eagle kink meme, and thought it time to put it here. It was tentatively supposed to be part of a follow-up fic to "When you see a cat .." but it didn't come together. So here it is... enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snippet for LadyTiferet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this snippet for LadyTiferet over on the Eagle kink meme, and thought it time to put it here. It was tentatively supposed to be part of a follow-up fic to "When you see a cat .." but it didn't come together. So here it is... enjoy.

Stephanos and Esca enter the room and shuffle over to the bed to start clearing it up, Marcus sees out of the corner of his eye.

Actually, Stephanos shuffles. Esca moves silently, like a hunter.

He turns back and composes his mind again.

_Mithras, Lord of Light, Father of my fathers, show me the way forward. Take the pain from my leg, so I may be useful again. Intercede for me with Bastet, so she may extend her protection over Glaucullus. Let him be safe..._

The smoke rises, and Marcus wafts it over himself and the room to clear evil vapours away.

At the edge of his hearing he can hear Stephanos shuffling out again, Esca probably in tow.

_Mithras, Lord of Light, let Glaucullus find his way back to me..._

Behind him, from the bed, there is the little put-upon sneeze Glaucullus always produced when Marcus lit incense for Mithras.

Marcus whips his head around. Level with the bed is a mess of orange fur, looking curiously bedraggled. Heart beating, Marcus jumps up, or tries to, because he collapses back with a cry of pain. The orange fur rises up.

“Domine?” Esca asks, unfolding himself from the side of the bed, Marcus' bedding clutched in his hand from where he must have gathered it from underneath the bed.

Marcus stares, crashing disappointment overtaking him.


End file.
